


Raise Them Right

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AAAA IM SORRY FOR THE HIATUS, Adoption, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Harry is an animagus, IM BACK THO, it's really good i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing away from all that until he's ready to take it?"Mcgonagall paused for a brief moment as she pondered Dumbledore's opinion. "Fine. I'll raise him instead." She firmly stated.





	1. The Boy Who Lived

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything when he's older. I've written them a letter."  
   "A letter?" repeated Professor Mcgonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous -a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing away from all that until he's ready to take it?" (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone; Rowling J.K, Page 13)

Mcgonagall paused for a brief moment as she pondered Dumbledore's opinion. "Fine. I'll raise him instead." She firmly stated. Dumbledore had fallen silent the moment she spoke. "Professor Mcgonagall, you know as good as I that is unacceptable." Nonetheless, he gave Mcgonagall a thoughtful-considering, even- look "What would make you entertain this thought so confidently, might I ask?" He added. "Why not? Surely, you understand I am capable of raising the boy." Professor Mcgonagall gave Dumbledore a piercing stare, "As I said before, I personally don't believe this is an even half way decent environment for young Harry Potter. I have never seen such a plain and, to be blunt, conservative group of muggles my entire life. I will not allow it."  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Ah, But wouldn't you raise him in our world? Surely, he would get a big head from the constant attention he will no doubt receive. After all, as an infant he managed to wipe out one of the darkest wizards of all time with no thought what-so-ever." He stated this matter of factly. However, he wore a smile that beamed consideration. "Albus, I would hope that one as wise as yourself would understand that I would not raise a child to become arrogant and selfish. I believe that knowing humility is just as important as having self confidence. I have a very bad feeling about letting these muggles raise him." She concluded with a piercing stare and a strict tone.

A moment of silence went by as Dumbledore thought. An excruciatingly quiet moment slowly ticked by as Dumbledore considered Mcgonagall's proposition. The street appeared to be frozen in time as neither of them moved. The air was crisp and cool. A pair of cloudy grey eyes had been staring into a sea of pale blue that had been hiding behind  a pair of half moon spectacles.

"Very well, Mcgonagall. You may raise young Harry Potter. I simply hope that you will raise him to be a respectful man. No doubt, you will do an amazing job. Just remember that this is not just a normal child. This is the boy who lived."


	2. Chapter 2

Almost nine years had passed since the night Mcgonagall had decided to raise Harry. A lot had changed though. Harry Potter was no longer a small infant crying in a bundle of blankets. Far from it. He was a young man, nearing the age of eleven. He was still a small boy, quite scrawny yet. But, what Harry didn't have in brawn he had in brains and bravery. There wasn't a problem he couldn't solve. Even though most of the time he had kept his hair properly managed, he had his father's dark, charcoal black hair that would occasionally stick out in odd angles. In stunning contrast though, he had his mother, Lily's striking green eyes. He believed that they were his best feature. They would shine an emerald green -given the position of the light source- and would radiate beauty. His most peculiar feature though, would be his scar. It was shaped like a lightning bolt.

Ever since Harry could remember, he would sneak down the oaken stairs of the well kept -yet homy- house to Minerva's study during the late hours. More often than not, Harry would find Mcgonagall sitting at her desk either reading or filling out paperwork. He would quietly sit down across from her and ask her questions. Most of the time, Harry would ask for more information about his parents. 

Sometimes, if Mcgonagall was too busy or in a quite irratable mood she would just give Harry a piercing stare before she continued to work. Luckily for Harry this was a rare occurrence. Minerva would often answer all of Harry's questions -the best she could- of course. Most of Harry's best memories would be having tea in Professor Mcgonagall's study talking about his parents for hours on end.

That was an excellent quality about Harry Potter. His thirst for knowledge would guide him through the perils of life. There was so much curiosity inside the boy's heart that would keep him going. Oh, what a big heart that was too. Harry cared deeply about anything and anyone. The child had a copious amount of empathy for even the most minuscule of things. Harry would fight for everything, however, no matter how small. He was full of bravery, like a true gryfindor. It had been such a pain to teach the boy that bravery and wisdom go hand in hand. Sadly, he was still working on that. Harry was a cunning child though. If he wanted something he would get it. However, unlike most of the insufferably selfish children out in the world, Harry would use class and grace to get what he wanted. His decisions never made him question his morals. But nonetheless, they were still quite devious.

Harry had every one of the Hogwart house's main traits. It surely would be an adventure to see which house he would be sorted into. 

Minerva Mcgonagall sat at the extravagantly polished oak dining table and sipped her Earl Grey tea quietly. Harry was sitting next to her reading a worn -but, well kept- book in his hands. As his eyes skimmed page to page, never missing a word, his own cup of tea was going completely untouched.

Ever since Harry could read, he never put his books down. He would read quidditch books, monster books, and even some muggle books. Anything fun printed on paper would grab his attention. Most of the time, Minerva would be incredibly proud of that skill he held. But, now was definitely not the time for reading. "Harry. Please put down your book and drink your tea." She spoke strictly, yet passively. 

This technique often helped Harry understand the overall seriousness of the issue at hand. "Yes Ma'am." Harry sighed as he finished his page. He stuck a silk embroidered dragon bookmark in his book and gently closed the cover.

"Harry. Your birthday is coming up very soon is there anything you would like me to get you as a present?" Minerva asked as she took a sip of tea.

Every year she would ask Harry what he would like for his birthday and -depending on the circumstances- she would get him what he asked for, or something close to it. "Hmmm." Harry glanced up and hummed thoughtfully, thinking nonchalantly. "How about a new set of quills? Or a few boxes of chocolate frogs? I'm not picky. Anything would be fine with me." He shrugged and took a sip of his tea as well.

Mcgonagall smiled slightly, "Very well. We'll see what I can do."


	3. Short update

It was around half past 4 o'clock as Minerva walked briskly through her hallway. She had been on her way to her bedroom in hopes of fetching an important document when a loud noise resonated throughout the almost empty hallways. A bang -much like an object falling- and the scurrying of tiny feet. Instantly, the moment the sound made it to the professor's ears, she whipped around to find a small black kitten bounding towards her.

"Harry. What was that?" Mcgonagall asked cautiously, yet briskly. The tone of her voice remained harsh -yet an air of worry still remained.

The kitten transfigured into a small boy before her. He cast a look toward Mcgonagall before staring at the ground fearfully. "That was a book shelf." Harry answered solemnly, he didn't say much else for he knew that excuses never worked on Mcgonagall. He had learned many years ago that even if your voice shakes, you must always speak the truth.

A moment of silence ensued before Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What have I told you about gallivanting through the house as a cat? I thought I had made myself clear that you must not use your animagus abilities for mischief. Understood?” She scolded Harry. 

This caused Harry to look up at his guardian sheepishly, a blush on his face from being caught. It was always embarrassing to be in trouble, especially when Minerva is very good at lecturing. For as long as Harry could remember, it was always a wise choice not to argue with Minerva. Surely, an ill spoken word would end with calamity of many types. 

"You will clean up the mess you made and if anything is broken I will expect you to either replace or fix it. Do you understand?" The elder professor sighed. 

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied as he began to turn around.

"Harry, as soon as you are finished, please come to the dining room. I need to speak with you."


End file.
